Recuerdos
by Maleny Kuran
Summary: Hermione cuando va a dejar a su hija junto con Ron  momento situado en Hp7  ve a cierto rubio y le hace recordar su amor en Hogwarts..¿Como empezo su historia con el rubio? ¿porque termino con el?


Hola, este es un one-shot de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste!

Han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi, desde que nos habíamos amado…el era el hombre perfecto…mi…no había nadie como el…

-¿Mione?-me pregunto mi esposo Ron Weasley nervioso- ¿Todo bien?

-Claro Ron-sonreí y mire atrás del auto, Rose estaba mirando las ventanas abiertas mientras que Hugo miraba el suelo, mire a mi hija que se parecía tanto a Ron…Hugo se parecía a mi…

MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Quiero ver al tío Harry-dijo mi hija buscando a mi mejor amigo y mi cuñada atravez del humo, nosotros estábamos a lado del ultimo vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Este lugar me recordaba cuando cada verano me juntaba con mis amigos.

-¡Hola!-saludo Albus, el hijo de Harry y atrás del venían sus hermanos junto con sus padres. Se le veía tranquilo.

Mi hija Rose lo miraba sonriendo estrenando su nueva túnica de Hogwarts.

-¿Has podido estacionarte bien?-le pregunto mi esposo a Harry- Yo si. Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles. ¿Verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

-Eso no es cierto-le rebatí- confiaba plenamente en ti. – le dije pero para ser sinceras si dude un poco por su escasa experiencias con cosas muggles.

Ron y Harry fueron a subir el baúl y la lechuza de Albus, asi que me quede con Ginny a solas.

-Lo has visto Hermione?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Ginny era mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga, ella sabia perfectamente quien era el hombre que me robaba el sueño, ella en un principio sabía que yo no amaba a su hermano y me case con el porque me siempre estuvo enamorado de mi. Y porque fue mi mejor amigo.

Harry y Ron volvieron, asi que no pude contestarle a Ginny pero moví levemente la cabeza negando. Lily y Hugo estaban tratando de adivinar en donde iban ha estar en Hogwarts.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado-dijo mi esposo a mi hijo- pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo

-¡Ron!-exclame

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose se mostraron circunspectos.

-No lo dice enserio-dijimos Ginny y yo pero Ron no nos oía, el vapor al parecer se había aclarado y resaltaban tres personas..

El corazón me quiso saltar.

-¡Mira quienes han venido!

Draco Malfoy…el corazón se me paro pero él iba con Astoria…y su hijo…el llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello que le resaltaba…se veía muy guapo…el amor de mi vida…Me fije en su hijo…era una copia de Draco. Malfoy nos vio…lo vi a los ojos y recordé todos los besos robados de séptimo que nos dimos en escondida…nuestros encuentros…cuando el me decía que amaba….de día enemigos y de noche éramos amantes, los ojos se me quisieron poner llorosos y el nos saludo con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta, me dio tanto dolor ese gesto suyo.

-Asi que ese es el pequeño Scorpius-murmuro Ron- Asegúrate de superarlo en todo los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

-Haz el favor Ron- proteste tratando de disimular que estaba enojada y tratado de sonar alegre-¡ No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso!

-Tienes Razón; perdóname- de disculpo Ron y añadió- Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonara si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

-¡Eh!- apareció James interrumpiendo, era el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny con una noticia.

Yo los oía de lejos, trataba de estar ahí pero mi pensamiento lo ocupaba Draco Malfoy…Mi querido Huron…

Pasamos ahí un rato y después nos fuimos, Ron llego pero le mandaron una lechuza del trabajo asi que se tuvo que ir y me quede sola en la casa. Era muy agradable y espaciosa y justamente el lugar perfecto para pensar en cierto rubio que me andaba rondando por la cabeza.

Recuerdo cuando entramos en Séptimo, ambos éramos premios anuales asi que nos dieron una torre para convivir juntos…dejamos de pelearnos y luego una noche…

_Estaba ahí sentada en un cómodo sillón leyendo un libro de hechizos defensivos cuando llega Draco sonriendo._

_-Hola Granger-saludo mientras se sentaba a lado mío._

_-Hola Malfoy ¿ahora no estas molestado a niños de 1er año?-le pregunte y se rio, su risa me maravillo pero me asusto. Se veía maravillosamente guapo…_

_-Ja ja…si no me conocieras desde los once…pero no, no lo estaba, fui a visitar a mis amigos-dijo Draco parándose sigilosamente que parecía una serpiente, me gusto como se via cuando hizo eso, empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando se paro.- Granger…puedo preguntarte algo?-musito y entonces los voltee a ver, el estaba de espaldas._

_-Claro Malfoy….-dije confundida, entonces tomo un suspiro y me volteo a ver._

_-Amas a la Comadreja?-pregunto y me sobresalte. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?_

_-Pues…-decidí ser sincera- Lo ame…Lo ame antes de la guerra pero me di cuenta que lo mío era solo cariño que en verdad nunca lo había amado..No lo amo Malfoy-le dije entonces el avanzo hacia mí y se volvió a sentar a lado._

_-Si no lo amas ¿Por qué estas con él?-me pregunto lo mismo que yo me preguntaba._

_-Pues…no lo sé-dije- a lo mejor…bueno, el está enamorado de mi y…por eso…-justifique, entonces él se acerco a mí, causando sin querer que me empezara a poner nerviosa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy me ponía nerviosa? _

_-Tu estas enamorada?-me lo pregunto en un susurro que hizo que me sonrojara, me pare confundida pero aparentando estar un poco enojada._

_-¿Y eso que Malfoy?-pregunte enojada y el también se paro, estábamos a un paso de distancias._

_-Porque si estas enamorada es justo que mejor hagas valer tus sentimientos, no estés con alguien a menos que lo ames-dijo finalizando nuestra platica asi que se fue alejando, pero cada vez que daba un paso alejándose de mi me sentía sola lo cual era raro._

_-Malfoy-llame y él se paro, lo voltee a ver- Yo...yo…-él se empezó a acercar, hasta quedar a tres pasos de distancias- No quiero hacerle daño a Ron..por eso no puedo romperle el corazón._

_-Pues…puedes llegar con el y decirle "Weasley terminamos, no te amo" y con eso terminan-dijo Malfoy sonriendo lo cual hizo que me alegrara y me sonrojara._

_-No todas las personas somos frías y nos valen los sentimientos de la gente como tu Malfoy-dije mirando lo cual causo que riera._

_-Asi es la gente-dijo el._

_-Tu amas a alguien?-pregunte y él se tenso rápidamente._

_-A ti que Granger-me espeto._

_-Es lo justo...-dije enojada, el se acerco_

_-Celosa pequeña Leona?-pregunto descaradamente lo cual hizo que le quisiera dar una cachetada y entonces me agarro el brazo, me dolía un poco pero no podía evitar quitar la mirada de sus ojos grises que me miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones. Empezamos a retroceder hasta que chocamos con la pared._

_-Déjame Malfoy-dije tratando de zafarme pero sus ojos me hipnotizaban._

_-No ¿No que los Gryffindors eran valientes? –pregunto sonriendo.-Oh me tienes miedo?_

_-Porque te debo de tener miedo?-pregunte. Sentía sus ojos que me tenían prisionera, nuestros cuerpos estaban casi juntos y sentía su aliento chocar con mi piel, la cual pedía algo, quería algo del pero qué?_

_-Nunca vayas a molestarme más Granger-susurro_

_-En tal caso no me vuelvas a preguntar cosas Malfoy-dije tratando de concentrarme para no mirar sus hermosos ojos grises ¿Espera?...¿he dicho "Hermosos ojos grises"…que Draco Malfoy tiene unos hermosos ojos grises?_

_-Dime Granger…-susurro Draco mirándome- La comadreja besa bien?-pregunto._

_-Porque no vas y le preguntas Huron? A lo mejor va y te lo demuestra-le conteste y vi como se enojaba._

_-Cuanto a que no sabes besar-dijo y me enoje ¿Cómo decía esto?_

_-Claro que si-defendí y el empezó a reír, sentí su cuerpo convulsionarse de la risa._

_-Si claro…Una Sabelotodo…solo sabe la teoría pero nunca la práctica-dijo Malfoy sonriendo burlonamente, me enoje._

_-Te lo enseño?-pregunte y lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el se sorprendió un poco pero aun asi no hizo señas de querer quitarme._

_-Haber Granger-dijo acercándose y nos besamos, nos fundimos en un beso, nuestros labios luchaban por abrirse y una vez que lo hicieron no quisieron despegarse, sentía una pasión de él, lo bese con furia, para ser sincera…Draco Malfoy besaba bien…no…muy bien…Mejor que con Ron…Malfoy me besaba furiosamente tanto como yo a él, asi duramos un buen rato, los dos besándonos largamente hasta que el se separo._

_-Besas bien Granger-dijo satisfactoriamente._

_-Gracias Malfoy-dije sonriendo entonces él se acerco y me dio un beso suave en los labios._

_-A quien amas Granger?-pregunto cauteloso._

_-Tú?-pregunte mientras tomaba sus manos y él se me acercaba._

_-De una pequeña Leona-dijo el sonriéndome mientras yo me reía- y tú?_

_-De un maldito Huron-dije entonces se rio._

_-Granger…que quede claro que esto se queda aqui. .nada de nada afuera-dijo él en tono serio._

_-Claro ¿Por qué he de andar con alguien engreído?_

_-¿Por qué con una sangre sucia?_

_-Te odio-_

_-Yo también te odio-dijo él y nos volvimos a besar….._

Suspire mientras recordaba eso…después de ese beso, hubo encuentros en la torre, el aparentaba ser un mujeriego pero él era mío, el me amaba…el me había prometido que al salir de Hogwarts nos casaríamos, que yo dejaría a Ron para que Draco y yo nos fuéramos juntos del país y comenzar una nueva vida juntos amándonos. Sonreí…Pero entonces el me dijo que se iba a casar con Astoria Greengrass…y me rompió el corazón…

_Ya mero íbamos a salir del curso, yo terminaría con Ronald, se que le romperme el corazón…pero…yo amo a Draco…Estaba sentada viendo la chimenea cuando el entro, me pare y entonces le bese._

_Sonreí y lo vi, se veía intranquilo…algo palido…_

_-Malfoy?...Draco?-pregunte y él se me quedaba viendo…-Mierda Draco! Que sucede!-pregunte y me tendió la carta, la agarre y empecé a leer en voz alta- Hijo mío: se que ya vas a salir de Hogwarts, basta decir que tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de que vas a dejar ya esa escuela y estudiaras tu carrera..no te debería de decir esto por carta pero no hallo como decirte…se te ha arreglado un matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass con quien se es hermana de una amiga de tu curso y casa, Daphne Greengrass …el matrimonio ha sido acordado para dentro de un año, pero su compromiso será anunciado tres meses después de que termines tus estudios, tu sabes que el matrimonio tiene el fin de perseverar el buen apellido Malfoy y un buen linaje, hablaremos de ello dentro de un mes, que es cuando salgas de ahí…atentamente Narcisa Malfoy, pd..Cuídate- termine de leer y sentí las lagrimas caer...me aleje de el y me apoye en la pared, la cabeza me daba vueltas._

_-Hermy…me llamo Draco por el apodo que me puso mientras se trataba de acercar- Cariño...Yo…yo no sabía.._

_-Aléjate Draco!-grite llorando pero se acerco y me abrazo, no quise separarme de el asi que me deje abrazar mientras lloraba-Draco…_

_-Hablare con mis padres…Les diré que no puedo casarme con Astoria…les diré que te amo-dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas-Pero cariño no llores..._

_-tu me ilusionaste Malfoy…me hiciste creer de que me casaría contigo…pero no…-susurre._

_-Claro que me casare contigo Gatita-murmuro suavemente en mi oreja._

_-Tus padres se enojarían si nos casaríamos…imagínate! Un Malfoy con una sangre sucia ¿¡Malfoy con Sangre Sucia? Que diría la gente del distinguido apellido Malfoy...-susurre mientras trataba de quitarme de sus brazos, lo mire a los ojos, tome una bocanada de aire y con profundo dolor le dije- Draco…Cásate con Astoria…_

_-Pero Mione..-susurro, lo calle con un beso._

_-Cásate con ella Draco, la harás feliz-dije parándome, el se paro y me miro confundido, acaricie su mejilla- Draco te Amo y siempre lo hare, pero toma en cuenta que ella te quiere..-dije pero bufo- o acaso no te das cuenta?_

_-No la conozco Mione-dijo y negué._

_-Claro que si, aquel dio estabas con su hermana cuando paso Astoria, ella los presento, yo que pasaba por ahí vi la cara que ella puso al verte…aparte recuerda que siempre te guarda un lugar en la mesa aunque te vas con Blaise, Nott y Pansy –dije y entonces se acordó._

_-La niña esa!-exclamo._

_-La niña esa será tu esposa…la futura señora Malfoy-dije con algo de amargura._

_-Leona puedo romper el compromiso-dijo el tomándome las manos._

_-No…cásate con ella Draco…cásate con Astoria y yo me casare con Ronald –dije pero el hizo una mueca- asi es la vida…_

_-Pero Hermione…yo te amo-dijo mirándome con suplica en los ojos- pídeme que rompa el compromiso y lo hare, nos casaremos, romperás con Weasley…nos casaremos, seremos felices…pero pídeme eso…pídemelo y lo hago…-dijo y estuve tentada a decirle que si…_

_-Puedo pasar?-oímos una voz delicada y rápido nos separamos, la miramos…era Astoria Greengrass._

_-Greengrass estoy ocupado-dijo Draco con voz fría y negué._

_-Claro que no…Astoria…enhorabuena por el compromiso, felicidades –dije acercándome a ella y la tome de las manos._

_-Tú...Sabes…-pregunto sonrojándose, al parecer no veía con asco el contacto con migo a diferencia de los demás sangre limpia al rozarme._

_-No pudo Malfoy evitar decirme la noticia-dije y lo voltee a ver, el mantenía una máscara de total indiferencia, pero yo sabía que estaba sorprendido-Astoria-la voltee a ver- Felicidades…Malfoy…-no lo voltee a ver- Felicidades…con...Permiso-dije y me subí a mi cuarto, donde llegue, cerrar la puerta con magia y empecé a llorar silenciosamente…._

Esa vez…me sentía fatal…al día siguiente me levante más temprano y casi no estuve en la torre para no verlo, Astoria me hablaba y nos convertimos en amigos, los Slytherins miraban con mal cara eso pero no decían nada porque los rumores del compromiso de ella con el príncipe de Slytherin se empezaron a decir y ella no decía nada..

Yo le decía todo a Ginny ya que la consideraba a ella junto con Luna mis mejores amigas..

Recuerdo cuando…la última vez…que Bese a Draco Malfoy

_Ya faltaba un día para irnos, terminar Hogwarts de una vez por todas…Ron estaba Feliz, pero Harry no, el pensaba en Hogwarts como su verdadero hogar…_

_Yo estaba en mi habitación guardando mi equipaje para irme con mis padres que estaban orgullos porque su hija se graduaba._

_-Granger… ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto mi ángel rubio. El esta estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras tocaba, ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo. Guardo silencio- Granger?..._

_-SI Malfoy-pregunte con frialdad._

_-Necesitamos hablar…-susurro pasando, deje las cosas y voltee a verlo._

_-De que Malfoy? Ya se acabo el curso, tu te casaras con Astoria y yo con Ron-dije mientras con lo ultimo el hizo una mueca- ¿Qué paso? Lo de Ron es para..."Preservar el buen apellido" Weasley-dije amarga, el se acerco y me tomo por los brazos._

_-Solo pídemelo Hermione, enserio, no importa, pídeme dejar a Astoria y tu deja a la comadreja-pidió con los ojos suplicantes, le acaricie el rostro suavemente- Mione…si?_

_-Draco yo te amo…Te amo demasiado, mas de lo que alguna vez ame a Ron y se que tu me amas…pero Astoria? Que sucederá con ella?-pregunte empezando a llorar- no puedo destruir ese compromiso Draco…_

_-Pero Mione yo te amo a ti, no a Astoria-me dijo y sonreí._

_-Claro que si, pero tu tienes un compromiso con tu familia, con Astoria asi que cásate con ella Draco-le dije quitándome sus brazos, pero tomo mi cara con su manos._

_-Si asi quieres…al menos dame un beso…un último beso-suplico, suspire- ándale leona…dame un beso…_

_-Esta bien Draco-dije derrotada y nos besamos.._

Pasaron los años y me case con Ron, Ginny con Harry y Draco con Astoria…

Me embarace de Rose para después tener a Hugo, ahora mi hija tenia 11 años para ir a Hogwarts, estoy feliz mente casada con Ron..

Yo nunca…no he podido olvidar a mi Draco Malfoy…Quisiera besarlo…quisiera que todo fuera como antes cuando el y yo andábamos en secreto, no me arrepiento de haber engañado a Ron con mi hurón, fue la mejor decisión que tome aunque le fui infiel a Ron. Suspire

Ya estaba sentada con un libro en las manos en la cómoda sala de mi casa. Recordando el pasado…

Cuando de repente Tocaron. Fui a la puerta y abrí. Era…

-Leona…-susurro entrando sin ser invitado y me beso. Fue un beso largo, pasional…como los que nos dábamos antes en la torre de Premios anules, o n el Bosque Prohibido…Lo bese con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos y bocas estaban felices, una dura separación…extrañaba su boca…demasiado…-Leona…-susurro Draco con la voz ronca mientras me besaba el cuello furiosamente- Leona te extrañe….

Sonreí mientras el me besaba, nuestras manos furiosas querían contacto…nuestros cuerpos anhelaban tocarse…

-Y yo a ti Huron-susurre mientras nos perdíamos en la pasión….

….

_Espero que les haya gustado…tengo la idea de ponerle otro capitulo..pero ustedes dicen, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Comenten! _

_¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
